


Oral Fixation

by AppleStrider01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jaspidot - Freeform, Peridot has a chewing habit, This is dedicated to Arden!, rated mature for future chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleStrider01/pseuds/AppleStrider01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curse the stars for being so oblivious to her situation. Curse this ship for lacking in tasks with which she could busy her hands. Curse Homeworld for just having to pick her for this assignment. Curse her own gem for finding such a weak, irritating, brash little new age gem even the slightest bit interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Fixation

        Jasper could tell that the gem she was to act as a consort to was not shy; either in appearance nor personality. It was a shock really, when they first met. Jasper towered over and all but consumed the Peridot’s physical form and yet she had the audacity to turn up her nose at the veteran. It was agitating. It was respectable. Their interactions were cut short by Peridot each and every time they passed each other. Had Jasper decided to check on her at the helm of the ship, located at the very tip of the hand shaped vessel’s index finger, it’d catch her the slightest bit off guard to get a glance or more than a long winded, intelligent way of telling her to _get lost._

        Though as her guard, the war veteran took time out of her measureless day to hang back in the control room with her assignment. The emerald chair so graciously carved for a fine starship such as this was cast aside and Jasper watched, amused, as Peridot paced back and forth along the holographic control pad. She left a pair of her fingers in the ship's data base, eyes buzzing and sparking with static. With her other set of appendages set up in her familiar screen she spat endless rivers of code from her mouth, each ridiculous string of passwords and combinations of numbers recorded in realtime. Once and a while, the finger that remained floating free as a stylus in the reigns of her telekinesis would press a sequence of buttons on the control panel.

        The commander understood none of it.

        Instead of wasting her time squinting at the flashing lights and infinite text, she busied her eyes with...other things. To put it bluntly, Peridot either is aware of her assets or just doesn’t care. The girth of her hips and thighs, while nowhere near rivaling Jasper’s own, made the edges of her lips twitch. That uniform of hers was definitely unlike any she’d seen before; on a technician, at least. A deep v-cut suit with sharp shoulder pads left not much to the imagination. While they were small, her breasts called to Jasper’s itching claws. The way the hem of her suit was cut above her hips and hugged her arse - there was no way this was just a happy accident. Green tights matching the dark hue on the top of her suit ran down what was left of her fleshy legs, cut short smoothly where her mechanical artificial limbs began. Jasper darted her tongue out over her lips while she mused about how _easily_ she’d be able to tear holes in those nylons of hers.

         _“‘Re you lisenin’?”_ Yellow eyes flicked up from soft curves to sharp eyes. And sharp _teeth_. She wasn’t able to see Peridot’s mouth before when she spoke, at least not from behind her screen. Her wee lips were parted and between her small fangs rested the finger she used as a stylus, words slurred from the blockage. Her right hand had been removed from the control panel for Gods knows how long and the warrior set her jaw. The blank stare she gifted the tech gem earned her a irked look. The finger left her mouth and Peridot pursed her lips in frustration.

        “You haven’t heard a _word_ I’ve said, have you?” she accused.

        “Didn’t think it’d be worth listenin’ to, lightweight.” Jasper fibbed crudely. The crease betwixt the green gem’s thin eyebrows deepened.

        “Since it was already a waste to try and amuse you with small talk the first time around,” she turned her back on the other, “I’ll repeat my question and my question only. _What do you want?”_ The question could be answered several ways. Jasper decided to keep it “professional”.

        “A ship captain with a normal voice perhaps?” Peridot voiced her offense with an high pitched _hmph_.

        “You say that as though you’re one to talk, beast.” Her commander definitely wasn’t exaggerating when she warned about the smart mouth on this one. Jasper rolled her eyes and strode across the room, barely catching the way the captain stiffened. Her clawed hands grabbed hold of the abandoned chair and spun it so that the back faced away from her, straddling it as she sat down some feet from Peridot’s side. Peridot acknowledged her presence by muttering under her breath about “personal space”. From here the commander could see the way the suit clung tight to her small bust and stuck to the arch of her back. She folded her arms over the back of the chair and lolled her head onto them, not bothering to brush away the hair that fell into her eyes.

        Commander Jasper’s bewitching eyes scanned the layout in front of her, both the gem and the helm. It seemed as though Peridot was speaking her codes quieter and she considered it a kind gesture. After all, with all the complaining, scolding, and squeaking she’d endured the past two weeks Jasper was sure that no one was actually made to withstand her this long. Minutes, or perhaps hours, ticked by before the warrior gem tore her eyes from the emptiness of space and back to the other. She noticed something different this time, something silver and metallic tucked behind her ear. Her messy, triangular bob had failed to conceal the end of whatever this mystery item was. Part of a headset maybe? Jasper intended on finding out.

        Quick as the legends said she was, Jasper lurched forward and snatched the object from behind her captain's ear. Peridot yelped in surprise, but her wide eyes narrowed almost instantly. A very non threatening growl hummed in the back of her thin throat.

        "Would it KILL you to leave me alone?!" she shrieked, "And give that back! Go touch your own things!" Her scolding fell on deaf ears. Jasper turned the metal rectangle over in her hands, easily keeping it's owner at bay. The more she studied it, the more she came to recognize it.

        "S'this a leg from one of those dumb marbles you have? Why's it got teeth marks on it?" she questioned, boring holes into Peridot's highlighted eyes. A toothy grin broke out on her lips as the captain's face grew an angry shade that matched her uniform.

        "I don't think that's your BUSINESS!" Peridot hollered. After a struggle using almost all of her fingers, Peridot managed to pry the leg out of the commander’s clutches. Instead of tucking it back behind her ear she stored it in a port in the ship’s wall. Jasper quirked an eyebrow; why not use her gemstone? Even technicians should be able to use their gems to some point, shouldn’t they?

        _Click click click click_. Jasper snapped out of her train of thought when she realized that Peridot was retreating from the room. One hand in that damned screen and one curled into what seemed to be a fist at her side. The commander wasn’t sated with the answer she was given and strode quickly to the other, turning her with more force than she intended. The tech gem stumbled on her feet and hit her back on the sealed door, trapped by her escort like an animal in a cage. Peridot gulped despite herself.

        “I’m not going to have to get shale for you to gnaw on like gemlings did in the old days, will I?” she asked, tone as wicked as her smile. Peridot’s face flushed at the insult and she jabbed a floating finger at the larger gem.

        “Listen here, you imbecile. I don’t care what your status is, or used to be, you outdated brute. _I’m_ the captain of this ship and you’re just my bodyguard. I can eject you and your overcompensating body into space from anywhere on this ship, damnit. Treat me with respect and maybe I’ll be able to TOLERATE you!!” Her chest heaved with unnecessary breath from her scolding. But Jasper was unlike the mechanic gems she was usually in charge of. She was not easily intimidated nor an easy will to bend. Jasper grabbed rough hold of the other’s chin and forced her closer, worrying the tip of Peridot’s button nose with the glinting end of her gem. The green gem’s confidence shank with record speed.

        “You listen, _Peridot_ ,” the hushed husk of her voice sent cold sweat down the small of Peridot’s back, “I’ve spent my centuries in hundreds of wars; crushing thousands of gems into oblivion. Don’t think I’ll hesitate to do the same to a technician with a sharp tongue.” Peridot stuck out her tongue and then bared her sharp teeth, and all Jasper could picture was a feisty gemling as the other acted so childish. It brought a smile back to her full lips.

        “Surprised a dumb warrior like you knows how to use the word ‘oblivion’.” Jasper cupped the other’s face with her hand, squishing her cheeks into the most ridiculous expression. Her lips puckered against her will and Peridot, much as she wanted to yell, held her tongue because trying to speak now would certainly make her look more undignified.

        After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Jasper released her grip. Like the wind the captain opened the door and ran out of the room, seething with anger and humiliation simultaneously. Jasper let out a bark of a laugh. The rest of the day Peridot managed to avoid her, and so Jasper was left with plenty of time to entertain her thoughts with other things Peridot could close her lips around.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm not sure if this is my best work. A Cliche Dynamic has ended up being something I don't like with how it's turning out (I WANT TO CHANGE SO MUCH...) so this is what I've got for now! I also plan on writing a magic au jaspidot fic for grovey and a lasper fic for brid! Stay tuned!


End file.
